Silverwing FF
by BlueKiwi93
Summary: No summery, until I know what to write ;)
1. Prologue

**(Third-Person POV)**

„Jeez, what's taking him so long?" asked a young silverwing slightly annoyed while scanning the surrounding woods.

„He should've been already here by now."

„Now, calm down. I'm sure he's on his way. You know you can trust Nigel, Raven."

Raven sighted, still angry and crossed his wings before his chest.

„Hope, you right as well this time Shell."

Shell nodded and watched out for their friend Nigel as well, from the pine tree their were waiting on.

Shell was a small and slender brightwing bat, not much older than a pup with orange fur, peach and cream colored mane and deep orange-red wings and some freckles on his peach muzzle. His hair was mostly blonde and short, but had long bangs falling down his face covering one of his blue eyes.

Raven instead was not just older, but also much bigger and muscular than Shell. His fur was dark blue and covered in scars a bat his age shouldn't have already.

He had long, black hair, that grew wildly on his head and shined blueish in the moonlight.

His mane was blue gray, his wings dark violet and his eyes shined green with a bit yellow in them. This gave him a scary look especially because his eyes seemed to glowed wickedly in the dark with his pupils being much smaller than normal.

Everyone usually kept a small distance from him, feeling scared by his eyes and his creepy and grumpy behavior he gave them.

Not so Shell, for him those eyes were just the eyes of his best friend Raven Silverwing, who he had met on the events deep down in the jungle months ago.

Shell never liked thinking about those times. Neither on the time in the artificial forest, he got stuck in with his colony on there way to their winter roost nor did he on the time he was in statue haven in the care of Caliban Mastiff bat.

It was horrible. He still had nightmares almost each day how he had lost his mother, father and friends just in one night by the firestorms caused from the humans by putting bombs on their bellies and use them as living weapons to destroy other humans homes and buildings.

He had survived, but only because the stitches that connected the metal disk to his body was too loose. Probably because the human who stitched it to him was working to frantically by doing so, so that the disk quickly ripped off of him with tearing some of his flesh and fell down without him.

And for that Shell was thankful.

And he was much more thankful meeting Raven and Nigel. Shell had in some case adopted Raven as his big brother and would always come to him if he had problems or felt scared and sad because of his nightmares.

Raven also liked the little guy. He might not showed it, but he would do everything to make sure Shell was alright and would protect him. Even if it was just for Nigel's stupid jokes.

The humorously brownwing always had fun doing small pranks on him and Shell. The brightwind found that quite funny, but Raven would have rather liked to sent Nigel to hell.

But he didn't do it for Shells sake. The kid needed someone who could bring him to laugh and distract his mind from the past.

Things Raven wasn't really good in. Actually he couldn't even easily let go of the past himself.

All three of them had lost close relatives and friends back then and decided to start a new life together.

Also, had he possible experienced much more terrible things than the other two. He was one of the unlucky bats who got captured by the giant, meat eating jungle bats. The Vampyrum Spectrum.

To be sacrificed to their demon god of the underworld Cama Zotz.

When suddenly out of nowhere a vulture appeared in the pyramid, making all the Vampyrums scream bloody murder and breaking into a total chaos. He managed to break free and fled as fast as he could.

„There he is!"cried Shell getting Raven out of his thoughts. But as he looked closely to the figure Shell was pointing at in the distance he could see that it wasn't a bat, but instead just a bird passing by.

The brightwing looked sad.

„I really thought it was him. Sorry if I woke you up."

Raven blinked at him. „It's alright. I haven't slept," he said smiling soothing Shell. But now he would have really liked to know why Nigel wasn't here yet. He was supposed to search for a good place to roost for the day. That shouldn't take so long. It was already dawning.

„You think, maybe an owl or one of those jungle bats got him?" asked Shell afraid.

Raven looked in the scared face of his little brother and petted his head gently.

„Don't worry," he said, „I'm sure he just found a tree full of caterpillars and is stuffing himself up with them right now, like there is no tomorrow."

Shell laughed. „Yeah. That would totally be him."

Then both went silent again to wait for their friends return.

Until Shell said:

„Yet I pray to Nocturna to bring him back safely, very soon."

Raven looked at him frowned. „You believe in Nocturna?"

„Of course. You not?" Shell asked him puzzled. Raven took a grimace

„Not anymore since what happened."

„But we survived. Thanks to her." said Shell

„Hmpf," huffed Raven scornfully. „That was just luck. If you ask me I think the world is better of with no gods at all. They only think about themselves and do what they want. Playing with our lives like it's some stupid childs game. Caring of us only when they feel like it and wanting our hearts to be sacrificed to them to calm their greed."

Raven's opinions about the gods shocked the little brightwing.

„But without them... We wouldn't be here. The gods create everything and..."

„Exactly," interrupted him Raven. „With that their work is done. The world doesn't need them anymore."

„How can you say such things? Nocturna protects us."

„Yeah? Well she's doing a pretty bad job then. Or why didn't she safe your parents life for example instead of letting them die in those firestorms?"

Shell shivered, tears filling in his eyes. He couldn't believe what Raven said about their goddess. „But that's just because,...because she ...she..." He quickly turned away from his and flew away, tears streaming down on his face.

„Shell! Wait!" Raven cried after him but the boy didn't listen.

Preferably Raven would have followed Shell, making sure he was alright, but what should he say to him. Better he let him alone for a minute to calm himself down. He knew Shell wouldn't fly to far away from him anyway. Maybe he would even meet Nigel.

The brownwing would certainly find a way to cheer Shell up and make him forget their little argument.

But still. Ravens expression darkened. One thing was for sure, after all what happened. For him there was just one thing:

The gods had to die!

**Autors Note:**

**This is a prolouge ^^ (No really XD) of my new Silverwing Fanfiction. I really hope I get myself to finish this unlike my other storys.**

**I wrote it last night in german and rewrite and translated it moments ago. I'ts a bit long Actually I just wanted to write one or two pages instead it turned into four and a half on my writing block and two and a half on my online writing program. XD**

**To think it took me hours to figure out how to get to my basic idea, starring at the white paper before me until I thought *peep* it I just right something. And boom ink flow. Until I managed to get to the point I wanted to write in the first place. ^^**

**Anyways, well what can I say not to spoiler too much, this story takes places a few months after the events in Sunwing but before Firewing.**  
><strong>Probably in a different dimension were the Firwing events never happen depending on were my story will go<strong>

**And no in case you may thought so, but Raven is 1. not from Shades but a different Silverwing colony and 2. not going to be the main protagonist. He will be the main villain. (Ok, this is not much of a surprise there will be a much bigger one later in the story. ^^ But if this was it for you then.**  
><strong>You haven't read the last sentences! XD<strong>

**No the main chara would be me or aka my alter ego Fiona. I just need to think if I should stay human or turn into a bat in the story and figure out a good titel for the story as well**  
><strong>Goth will be alive in this story and does not die like he did at the end of sunwing in the originall story.<strong>  
><strong>And the gods will play a more active role too.<strong>

**That's it for now. Hope you like it so far XD ^^**

**...**  
><strong>Funfact: Shell and Nigel were orignially supposed to be nothing more than minor characters only for the prolouge, but now they starting to become OCs of mine and might be appearing later on again. Especially Shell ^^<strong>

**Silverwing © Kenneth Oppel/Bardel**

**Story, Raven, Shell and Nigel © me**


	2. Chapter 1 Plane Crash

**(Fiona's POV)**

It was the first night in the new year and I was pretty bored.

Actually I should have been asleep by now, after all it was already past two am. But I just couldn't. Whatever I did, turning around, drinking a glass of milk, counting sheep, nothing seemed to help.

In the end I decided to stand up and turn my Laptop on. Maybe I could at least work a bit on my stories, I was recently thinking of. Like for example the story of a king, who's most trusted, loyal advisers secretly tried to take over the throne behind his back, while trying to play each other of.  
>Not a bad Idea, but how to start?<p>

Anyways there I was thinking about what to write, which shouldn't be much of a problem for me, because I can normally think of more and better ideas in the middle of the night.

Like I said normally.

But tonight must have been the night my muse was on vacation.

And it was almost four by now.

„I really should go to sleep." I said and turned back to what I had written so far. Not much.

It was frustrating. With a sight I shut off my Laptop and laid down back in my bed with a book in my hands. 'Heroes of the Olympus' by Rick Riordan Part 1.

First I had thought about reading my all time favorite book Silverwing for the what should I know time again and would imagine other characters while reading it. Like I always do when I read a book often enough to almost know it by heart.

But because of my interest in Greek mythology and fascination of the Percy Jackson Series I decided to read this book instead.

That Brainstorming before might have made me more tired, but I still didn't feel like I could sleep.

The more and more I was reading, the more and more my eyes kept closing until I finally fall asleep after all with the book in my hands.

Suddenly a loud ringing noise woke me up. At first I thought it was the alarm clock, but that couldn't be it. For that I didn't have to go to work today. Then I realized it was my mobile phone on the table next to my Laptop, that ringed.

Grumbling I stood up and got on my phone.

The timer on the display said 5:30 am. Unhappy being woken up so early after I finally managed to fall asleep I answered the phone to know who it was and asked with a sweet, angel like voice:

„What?"

„Wow, sorry. I thought this was Fiona's number. Didn't mean to accidentally call a rapid gorilla on its period." laughed a male voice on the other end.

„Percy?" I asked confused with a normal vocal range, „What do you want? Do you know what time it is?"

„Huh, why? I always get up at this time. You too."

„Yes but only when I have to go to work. Say what do you want?" I asked him again feeling irritated, while massaging my temples with one hand.

That guy was impossible. The worst early bird I knew, happy no matter what time it was and a very good friend of mine.

„Remember how I told you about my dad wanting me to visit him this holiday in America? And that I originally couldn't because I got no money for the flight and you wanted to come with me?"

I yawned. „Yes and?"

„Well guess what," Percy told me after a short break, „ My buddy Murat won recently two tickets to Florida., where can't go to because he promised his family to be at his aunts wedding in Turkey.

That way he gave them to me after I told him about our problem. Isn't that great?"

Sure it was but I couldn't really understand why Percy was acting like he had won those tickets.

„And you just couldn't tell me that later? Let's say, so around midday. When I am eventually awake?" I asked still annoyed.

Percy pussyfoots around for a while. „Then it would probably be to late by then."

„To late for what?" I asked

„Well you see," he laughed sheepish, „The thing is the flight on those tickets starts today around eight am."

„WHAT? And you couldn't tell me this sooner, like a few days before or something or did Murat just gave you the tickets a few seconds ago" I shouted furiously.

„No he didn't. It just must have slipped my mind somehow. But hey isn't it good then I woke you up? Listen the flight starts at 08:15 am, so why don't you start packing your things I'm picking you up at seven. Bye!" And with that he hung up.

I stood there staring speechless at the mobile phone in my hands.

„Must have slipped my mind!? That guy has nerves."

Now was sure I could forget about going to sleep again, instead I dressed myself up and quickly packed some stuff for the trip to America. And that within half an hour and still half asleep.

Luckily I already had a suitcase at home. Though I originally wanted to buy a new one for this trip.

But there was no time for it and it was still in great shape for that it had served me well all these years.

As fast as possible I gathered some clothes, toothbrush, towels and other stuff together I might needed, as well as my book I was reading, which was now lying face down on the floor.

It must have slipped of from the bed when I got up. And stuffed them all into the suitcase.

When I was finally ready I sat down on the kitchen table, drank some tea while wearing a long sleeved black shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and my glasses and waited for Percy.

During this I also went through my mind hoping I didn't forget anything important.

„This will never happen to me again. Next time I'll refuse to go with if he tells me about it in the last minute." I swore to myself. But this time I really wanted to go and was sad when Percy told me he hadn't the money for one or both of us. Neither had I. So I was happy that he got lucky having such a nice friend giving him his tickets.

But still.

At last Percy arrived at my door. He was lucky I didn't rip his grinning head of his shoulders, which I would've loved to do so. Instead, I greeted him, got my stuff and we moved off.

And then everything went pretty fast somehow. In one moment we were on our way to the Cologne Bonn airport and in the next we were already on the plane towards Miami.

I was happy to might be able to catch some sleep in the plane. That's why I put off nicely the stewardesses offer for some drinks.

Some time later I woke up from strong jiggling movements feeling my body being shaken like a maraca.

„What's going on?" I asked alarmed.

„Looks like we got ourselves in some turbulence's." answered Percy and looked outside the window with a worried expression on his face.

„But the pilot will get everything under control again, right?"

„Of course he will," answered Percy smiling at me. But he didn't sound much confident about it.

„Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

Then he looked back outside the window. Scared of what he might saw I tried take a look as well, but he blocked my sight not wanting me to see what he saw.

Meanwhile, the turbulence's got much worse. The plane was shaking badly back and forth now like a ship on high sea and the nose started to turn over towards the ground in a very fast way.

Oxygen masks fell from the roof over the seats. Passengers screamed.

And I still tried to get a look out of the window past Percy.

„Fiona, please stop that! Sit down, shut your eyes and hold on tight as strong as you can." he said to me after pushing me back into my seat. Then he told me everything would be alright and grabbed my hand in his. There was no need for me to be worried.

But this made me worried. Percy never sounded that way, when he tried to stay positive unless the situation was very serious.

I tried to protest again, wanting to tell him he shouldn't try keeping the truth from me. I knew something was badly wrong going on. But in the end I just sat there clinging firmly to my seat, eyes squinted together and wished myself far away for here.

**(Third-Person POV)**

Raven watched as the flying machine fall down from the sky. Somehow one of it's wing got on fire and now the big bird was about to crash right down into the lake near the swamp he was flying to.

„Would be surprised if somebody survives this."

Raven didn't like the humans. Especially after what they had done to him and his friends Nigel and Shell. But his hate towards the gods was greater. For him they were the cause of everything bad that happened. And he was sure one of them was the cause for that accident.

He just wasn't sure if it was Nocturna or Zotz.

However one was it. That's final.

He was alone. Kinda on his own secret mission.

Raven couldn't tell his friends what he was up to. They wouldn't understand. At least not now.

Shell was still upset with him and Nigel, even if he wasn't such a supporter of Nocturna like Shell was, would've still tried to talk Raven out of it. But he needed to do it.

It was the right thing.

So he sneaked away as soon as his friends were fast asleep and flew away.

He stopped paying attention to the big crashing metal bird and flew further towards a small hut deep in the dark swamp. The hut was old, shabby and said to be inhabited by a strange old witch, since many years. There, so he hoped, would he find something that might be helpful with his plan.

As Raven soon after entered the hut through the open window. He discovered it to be empty with no old witch around. Good. He thought. In that way he could calmly look around.

The hut was way smaller than the last human building Raven was in. Completely made out of wood, with one bed in one corner and a table with two chairs in another one with a tiny flower in a glass jar on it that looked like it had seen better days years ago.

Otherwise, the hut had only one room crowed with dusty books and loose old papers.

As well shelves and cupboards full with glass bottles filled with different colored liquids and other strange things, Raven refused to take a closer look at.

As he was searching around for something that could be usefully for him he stumbled over an open book on the floor with its hieroglyphics getting his attention. He couldn't read them but two of the signs seemed to mean something like god and poison. Perfect! He thought grinning triumphantly.

On the other side of the book was a small hole made through the pages wherein laid a small bottle half as big as his friend Shell with a glowing purple liquid in it.

„That must be the poison." whispered Raven joyfully to himself and thought about how he should use it. Then he heard someone outside getting nearer.

„The Witch!" he said outraged, „ She must not find me here. I have to get out quick!"

With that he grabbed the small bottle with his talons and flew with it out of the window he came in back into the forest.

**Autors Note:**

**Hope you like it so far ^^; **

**OC © mine**


	3. Chapter 2 The witch of the swamp

**(Fiona's POV)**

I woke up feeling sick and with a big headache seeing everything twirling before my eyes.

After I took a few short breaths the word finally stopped pretending I just finished the worst roller coaster ride of my life and my head also stopped hurting too much. Still, I felt like I had a huge, crazy party night behind me.

I moaned feeling my body sore as I sat up. That was definitely Percy's fault. I'd so get him for this! I thought displeased. There I realized I wasn't in my own bed in my home in Germany, but instead in some total strange one. It was small, wooden, filled with hay and covered me with a thin blanket made out of different scrap of clothes stitched altogether.

Okay, what'g going on? Where am I? I wondered feeling scared.

I glanced around finding myself in a small, wooden hut with just one room, which seemed to be overcrowded with piles of books and loose papers lying everywhere. There were also large shelves filled with glass bottles in different colors and shapes and two big cupboards.

How the hell did I ended up here? I wondered again and tried to recall what had happened to me.

Then I remembered it. My sleepless night, Percy's early call, the trip to America to visit Percy's Dad, ...the plane! I pressed my hands on my mouth in shock as I remembered, how the plane suddenly started to shake wildly in mid flight and how it started to lose on high pretty fast.

Percy had said to me everything would be alright, but I knew we were about to crash.

Somehow I must have survived the accident and Percy... Yes, where was Percy? I searched around but couldn't find him anywhere.

I panicked. What if something had happened? What if he was hurt or dead or worse?" I needed to know where he was, if he was alright. And I needed to find out why I was here instead in some medical institute like a hospital?

Someone must have saved me. But why did he or she brought me here? Whatever first it was more important for me to look for Percy.

But as I tried standing up I nearly screamed in pain which suddenly shot through my left foot.

„I wouldn't try standing up just now if I were you." I heard a raspy, old but friendly voice near me.

Startled I looked up being eye to eye with an old lady around seventy years. She had curly, mouse gray hair sitting on her head like a huge helmet, wrinkled, spotted dark brown skin and was wearing a green skirt with an old patched up apron, a fawn shirt with short, puffy sleeves and a black waistcoat.

Her eyes behind a pair of big, black, horn-rimmed glasses were light gray blue and seemed to be bigger than they actually should've been. With those she stared at me worriedly but smiling friendly.

„Who are you?" I asked a bit afraid after I finally found myself able to speak again.

I hadn't seen or heard her before, so I was very much surprised seeing her now standing right before me. The old lady continued smiling at me and set her glasses straight.

„They call me the witch of the swamp," she explained to me proudly, „Voodoo priestess and shaman of the spirits of the swamp lands. But you can call me Morgana."

I stared at her bewildered thinking she was all nuts. Witch of the swamp lands? Seriously?

„Oh alright Morgana?! Can you tell me what had happened and where I might find a friend of mine? His name is Percy."

„Was he with you in the plane that crashed into the lake?"

„Yes," I answered, „Have you seen him?"

„I'm sorry child," admitted Morgana shaking her head sadly, „but you were the only person by the place where the plane crashed. You must know the lake is, were the plane landed in, very deep. Impossible to dive there to the ground without the right diving equipment and you laid right next to it on the bank unconsciously."

„What?" I asked in shock. How was that possible? Did I get tossed out or did Percy...?

„Have you really not seen anybody else there besides me? Not one other person?"

But Morgana shook her head while giving me a look of commiseration. „I'm sorry," she told me again and rubbed my arm comfortingly, „but there were no one else, also not on the other days I looked for possible survivors."

That got my attention and I looked up to her alarmed. „How long was I out?" I asked

„Almost a week. Five days to be exact." answered Morgana shortly.

Five days? Impossible to hope for finding any trace of Percy in case he had survived.

But what was I thinking. No wonder that guy acted so strangely. That was all my fault, if I hadn't agreed ongoing with him, altought he told me about the flight in the last minute, none of this would have happened.

I knew Percy would have never flown without me or at last not by the time he knew I would be angry not being able to go with him.

Heavyhearted I laid back on the wall behind the bed, wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my face into them. Morgana heard me sobbing quietly and decided it would be better to leave me alone for a while.

Later she came back with some home-baked nut cookies and a cub of tea.

I wasn't hungry but I drank small sips of the hot tea for decency's sake. After that I wanted to rest for a while and laying back down. With tears in my eyes I thought about my lost friend and fall asleep.

**(Third-Person POV)**

Morgana covered Fiona with the patched up blanked and set cookies and tea down on a wooden box next to her, that served as a nightstand.

Poor child, she thought sadly and wished there was something she could do for her.

„Maybe I'll find something suitable." she muttered to herself and began to rifle through her stores.

Suddenly she bumped her toe on of the open books lying on the floor and cursed silently.

„I should really clean up this mess someday."

She bent down and picked the book, she knocked her toe on up. It was one of her oldest ones wrapped up in a red leathery cover.

„What is this doing here? This book contains one of my strongest magical tinctures. Better I put it back in one of the cupboards..."

Then Morgana's eyes landed on the empty hole on one side of the book.

„What? Oh no! That can't be. Where is it? It can't be gone!?" she said in panic and looked wildly everywhere around. But couldn't see it. The potion. A tiny glass bottle with the poison that could take away a god's immortality.

Meanwhile Raven succeeded finding a solution for his problem. Since he had no idea how dangerous the poison wasm, did he not wanted to risk getting some of it on his claws and talons, when he was about to slash the throats of the gods.

Luckily he found a thin pointy thing, like a fir needle, connected to an empty vessel, lying on the ground by the scattered remaining parts of the human flying machine that must have fallen apart while the plane crashed to the ground.

He had no idea what it was called, but he had seen this thing when the humans poked him with a needle that made his skin feel numb, so he wouldn't feel anything where they stitched the bomb on.

To use it he just needed to dip the pointy end into the liquid and pull on the other end at the same time. Shouldn't be too difficult.

With this he would be able to use the poison without infecting himself as long as he didn't puncture himself.

Now all he needed to do was to find his victims and give them what they deserved. But where should he look for them? Raven had no idea where the gods lived. He only knew Nocturna lived somewhere in the upper world and Zotz somewhere in the underworld. But where exactly? And who should be his first victim.

Definitely the one who caused the most trouble to the world.

Raven tried to recall on what the silverwing runt Shade had said about what had happened inside the pyramid of the jungle bats. He told him and the other freed bats how Zotz wanted to break free from the underworld during the eclipse and kill the sun and that he needed hunderts of sacrifices while the sun was dark.

Luckily Shade somehow managed to foil his plan by preventing the Vampyrum to get enough hearts sacrificied during that time. But who could say they wouldn't try it again.

Shade did say the pyramid got destroyed in the end by one of the bombs made by the humans.

But was that true? Did all the meat eating, giant bats really die in there.

What if some had survived and where no planning on a new way to free there god from the underworld? He had to prevent this and he also knew how.

With determined expression on his face he grabbed the pointy thing and searched for an entrance to the underworld.

**(Fiona's POV)**

It was late evening when I woke up again yawning. I hadn't slept well. Nightmares of the plane accident and memories of my friend Percy had troubled me the whole time.

I still couldn't believe he was dead. But how could he have survived? I wasn't even sure how I've survived it.

As I looked besides me I saw that Morgana had put cookies and tea aside for me. I felt a bit hungry now so I ate one of the cookies. It was a bit hard but still edible. The tea was already ice cold but I drank him anyway.

The moon shined outside through the open window and the white, moth-eaten curtains flapped in the cold wind. Then I saw the door opening and Morgana came in. She looked desperate and exhausted. Her eyes wandered around while she muttered something to herself as if she was searching something very important but couldn't find it anywhere.

„Everything okay?" I asked worried.

At first Morgana didn't pay any attention to me, but then she said: „What? Yes, yes. Everything is fine sweety. I'm just looking for something." and with that she turned her attention back to the mess of books and bottles.

„It must be here somewhere!"

„May I help you?" I asked again and tried once more standing up. This time it went much better.

My foot didn't hurt as much as before, but I still clenched my teeth together as I carefully took a few steps.

I had no shoes on, so I could feel the rough floor under my bare feet. In fact all my other clothes were torn and completely ruined. There were bandages around my chest, arms, legs and ankle.

Also, on my forehead too I found out when I touched it.

Carefully I hobbled towards Morgana who was still desperatly looking for something which apparently wasn't to be found.

„Like I said. Maybe I can help." I told her again.

Morgana was surprised seeing me out of bed. „Child!" she said worried, „What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed now! Your foot is still healing." And with that she shooed me back to bed.

„But I want to help." I protested.

„That's nice, but you really don't need to."

I huffed displeased when I sat down.

„By the way my name Fiona." I explained to her.

„A beautiful name. It means fair right?" Morgana smiled at me and was about to leave me alone again, but I stopped her grabbing her hand.

„Please!" I pleaded again „I want to do something and not lie here doing nothings except..."

I couldn't go on, but Morgana seemed to understand what I was trying to say.

„Well then... ,if you really need to know. I am missing one of my strongest tinctures, which I got from an old witch doctor far away on a deserted island many years ago."

„What is it?" I asked curious.

„A very strong poison, but effective only for immortal beings, cause it takes there immortality away and makes them very weak, so that enemies can easily kill them.

For normal mortals it is harmless and only gives one nothing but a small stomachache, depending on how much the person got into his bloodstream," she explained to me in a very serious tone, „But now it's gone. I searched everywhere but I can't find it. It's gone

You have no idea what could happen if this poison gets into the wrong hands."

„Why? What would happen then?" I asked still not getting everything.

„Then someone would be able to kill the gods." said a squeaky voice near the window.


	4. Chapter 3 Transformation

Surprised I turned around. There on the window sill sat a squirrel with shaggy, light gray fur and a bushy tail, who looked disgruntled at Morgana and me.

Much to my surprise did it wear a triangle, purple scarf as a skirt and a blue bandanna on the head with its fuzzy, long ears sticking through.

„Ah, Mirage, long time no see. Why don't you come in so I can introduce you to each other,"

greeted Morgana the small rodent, which I found very strange.

However, the squirrel named Mirage just huffed annoyed and jumped over on one of the piles of books near the bed I still sat on.

„This house is a mess like always. When will you finally clean it up?" she asked Morgana reproachfully, who tried to talk her way out of it smiling nervously.

„Well you know. I hadn't much time lately so..."

„Rubbish!", Mirage interrupted her. „You have never time for cleaning up, but in making a big mess you were always good in."

„You talk like we know each other way longer than it we actually do, old girl," laughed Morgana. Mirage watched her angry.

„Stop that! Just because I have gray fur doesn't mean I'm old. I'm a gray squirrel and much younger than you are.

„Come on! We both know how close you are to my current age."

Mirage let out a soft, angry snarl and crossed her paws before her chest.

„Instead of making fun of me, old friend, should you better introduce me to your other guest."

I wasn't quite sure if it was right or plain impolite what she had said or rather how she had said it.

But Morgana didn't seem to be bothered about it much and introduced us to each other.

Then on Mirages question on how I ended up here in the first place I told her about the plane accident for five days.

When, I finished my story Mirage nodded sympathetically with a serious expression on her face.

„Stupid unforeseen accidents. In one moment you are unsuspectingly on your holiday trip and in the next you are either hurt or dead. Sorry about your friend girl." she said to me, but I wasn't so sure if she meant it that way. Then she turned her attention back to the swamp witch Morgana.

„Now I understand. Those five days you've cared for this girl no wonder you did not found it out much earlier."

„What are you talking about?" asked Morgana confused.

„Well that the potion you are looking for is missing since five days."

„What? How come you now about this?"

„Because I've seen a bat flying into your hut stealing one of your small bottles."

„What?" asked Morgana again in shock, „and why didn't you tell me this before?" Now it was her time to get angry. Mirage however wasn't impressed.

„I thought you would've found it out by yourself soon enough. Plus did I followed the thief so I couldn't wait for your return. That way I managed to get some interesting news about him."

„So you know who it was and what he wants with the potion?" I asked curious.

„Yes," said Mirage looking grimly. „I may not know his name, but I know that he is a silverwing and that he wants to kill the gods."

„The gods?"

Mirage looked at me skeptical. „You do know about Nocturna and Zotz don't you? The powerful bat gods. One ruling over the upper world, one over the underworld?"

I nodded slowly, but couldn't believe what she said. They really existed?

„But why would a northern bat try to kill Nocturna? I thought they were big followers of her."

„Maybe this Silverwing just wants to help his goddess to get rid of her twin brother Zotz? Assumed Morgana with a shrug.

Mirage shook her head. „I quickly lost his track the first time and wanted to go back to tell you what happened. Then I saw him in the forest near the border again. He was furiously talking about how bad the gods were and that the world would be better off without them. He was searching for a way to use the poison and found a syringe with this he will try to kill not one but both of them."

„A syringe?" I asked, „Seriously?"

„Do you know who he wants to attack first?"

„No, I also don't know why he's doing this. I mean a northern bat wanting to kill the evil demon god from the underworld, who's followers are meat eating, cannibalistic, giant bats from the south, okay. Understandable. But Nocturna?" Mirage said arms crossed with an unpleased and annoyed look on her face, „As far as I know there is a silverwing colony a few miles north east from here on a deserted island. Don't know if that's the same colony our thief is from, but maybe we could get there some usefully information about him?"

„I can do that," suggested Morgana happily, „I'll just quickly fetch the right potion and then..."

„Oh no you don't," Mirage interrupted her angrily, „You shouldn't still be using your potions by your age. Remember what happened last time? You still get crazy when you just smell cheese."

„Which is why I'll never be able to visit a dairy. Yes I know. But who will go instead?"

„I'll do it!" I quickly said without thinking any further, while I imagined Morgana acting like Montery Jack from the rescue rangers after smelling some cheese nearby, surprising myself. But it was certainly better than sitting around doing nothing except grieving about Percy. Besides, he wouldn't let this chance of an adventure go past him. Neither would I.

Especially if the colony Mirage was talking about was the same I imagined it would be.

Both ladies looked at me also puzzled about my quick decision.

Morgana tried talking me out of it: „Child, that's not necessary! You must not put yourself in possible danger."

Mirage huffed rolling her eyes. „Stop being so overprotective. I don't think she is even a child anymore. Or how old are you girl?" she asked me raising an eyebrow.

„Twenty-one," I answered, „but in a few days twenty-two."

„See! So I have no problems with it. I say she can try it if she wants."

Morgana sighted defeated. She knew there was no why in changing my mind.

So she gave me one of her tinctures, a small glass bottle with a dark blue sparkling liquid in it and told me to drink it. Everything else would be explained afterwards.

I looked skeptical at the potion and slowly thought about reversing myself, but then I took courage in both hands and drank the whole thing in a few sips.

The potion had no taste which made it worse than I thought it would.

But even worse was the sudden dazzling feeling overcoming me. It got so bad I started to see stars before my eyes and then I blacked out.

As, I later gained consciousness again I felt like being buried alive under a huge fabric mountain, which indeed I was. I waited a moment, collecting my strenght before digging myself out of it back to the light.

„There she is!" cried Mirage as soon as she noticed my head sticking out of the fabric pile.

„Thanks goodness. Are you okay?" Morgana asked me and knelt down before the bed.

I blinked at her in confusing. How come she got so tall all over the sudden and why was Mirage now nearly my size?

Astonished I turned around seeing the fabric mountain was actually a huge pile made out of my own, big, torn clothes.

Did I got shrunk? I asked myself and looked down on me. To my biggest surprise I did not just saw me tiny and naked, but instead covered with fur and with big leathery skin between my arms and legs like bat wings.

Morgana must have seen my bewilderment and kindly show me my reflection in a hand mirror.

I couldn't believe what I just saw in there.

There was me but I wasn't a human anymore. I was a bat with light brown fur, creme colored mane, big, rounded tight ears, long, dark brown hair with a pony and two streaks going over my shoulders and dark indigo wings. My eyes were much lighter green their were used to be with dark eye markings.

I was pretty much surprised by what I just saw. To be sure it was really me I waved my left arm to see what the reflection would do. It mirrored me perfectly.

Still amazed I turned over to Morgana and asked her how this was possible.

But she just looked at me and smiled, as if she didn't understand any word I said.

„Don't worry I'll get this," said Mirage shortly and talked a bit with Morgana. She nodded then and turned her attention back to me.

„You see my potion turned you into a bat. It's permanent, like most of my tinctures are, but don't worry I have the antidote. Anyways now it should be easier for you to go to the island and talk with the silverwings," said Morgana, „I hope you wont regret your decision. Whatever might be happening from now on I wish you got luck. And be assured to be always welcome here." After this she sighted and said she would go looking for an antidote for the poison in case the thief accomplishes his goal and went outside.

„Eh, what the hell just happened?" I asked confused.

„It's alright. There's no need for you talking to her anymore. She wouldn't understand you anyway,"

said Mirage unimpressed and hopped next to me on the bed.

„How come?"

„Because you are now an animal. Animals and Humans usually can't understand each other." She explained to me.

„But how come you can? And why could I still understand what she said but she not what I said?"

„That's because I am one of the very rarest animals who are known to be able to talk with humans," Mirage said proudly, „and you can understand humans because you were one too. But enough with this. It's dawning already we should go now."

„But where did Morgana go?"

„To her other hut of course. Maybe there she will find something useful."

„Her other hut?"

„Of course," answered Mirage, „or did you thought this was her home? This small hut filled with books and stuff and with no kitchen or bathroom? No, this is just her store room. She spends hours in here that's why the bed is here."

„Oh."

Mirage repeated for us to be on our way now but how where we supposed to get to the island? Or at least I?

She looked at me as if I was stupid.

„You fly of course." she said simply.

„But I never flew on my own before. How should I now how to do it now just because I got turned into a bat?"

„You just flap your wing. Shouldn't be too difficult."

I looked angrily at her. Easy for her to say. But then I did what I was told.

Nothing happened. „Try flapping faster," suggested Mirage and I tried.

And really this time I managed to raise myself a few centimeters of the ground before falling down again panting heavily.

„Yep, like that. You just need a bit practice that's all."

I could here in her voice that she wasn't much keen about possible loosing too much time, but she had no choice as to wait until I at least managed to get used to my new wings and be able to keep myself long enough in the air to fly in small circles around. Although it was very stressful for me. It felt like I was trying to run with backpack filled with stones attached to my back.

The landing was the most difficult part. By my last try I ended up face down on the blanked.

„Well I see your flying skills are in need of improvement, especially your landings but it should be enough for you to get to the island without falling into the sea on the way. Now come on!"

And with that she jumped through the window and into swamp forest.

I wanted to say something, but Mirage was already gone.

So I got no other choice but to follow her into the dawning day.

**Autor Note:**

**Yep, I decided to be a bat in this story. I might change it when I'm rewritting this story someday, but now I'll keeping this way. ^^;**

**And sorry if this chapter has too much talking in it. I promise their will be more action in the next chapters when I meet Shade and Marina. ;)**

**Silverwing © Kenneth Oppel/Bardel**

**Story and OCs © me**


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting the Silverwings

We reached the harbor at sundown. Fortunately Mirage was nicely enough to let me ride on her back most of the way. Otherwise, I would've collapsed after a few meters.

But she didn't seem to be very happy about it.

„There we are," said Mirage, as we stopped on a branch of a to me unknown tree and looked out in to the open sea,„from this point you fly straight ahead until you reach the island."

With one paw she pointed far into the horizon. I couldn't even see a silhouette of the island.

„Eh, how far do I have to fly to get there?" I asked carefully.

Mirage shrugged. „No Idea. Was never there before, but if other bats manages to fly from the mainland to that island and back, then it can't be so far away."

I huffed. What Mirage said might be true for bats who learned to fly since a very young age, but for me... Well I decided to take this mission, so I couldn'd back out of it now.

„Alright, then I suppose I should get going now right?"

Mirage nodded. „You are now a bat, so the dark shouldn't be much of a problem for you. But at this season there are often storms over the sea in this area, so try not to drown."

„I will keep it in my mind." I said and said goodbye to her. Then I took a few breaths and flew.

Everything went well, although it was very exhausting for me to move my arms the whole time while making sure not to fall into the cold water.

I didn't dare to look back. To scared seeing the harbor still close behind me and barely getting closer to the island. Also, I tried not to think of how far the island maybe really was and concentrated on the rhythmic flapping of my wings.

Meanwhile, the wind was increasing. At first it was just a strong breeze, but now it got worse until I tossed around like a ship on heavy sea. The initial small wind had first pushed me from behind so that I didn't need to use too much strength. But now the wind blew strongly through my ears and brought me to tears which is why I couldn't keep my eyes wide open. And it got worse each minute.

Soon I felt being pushed not just from behind but also from all the other sides including above me too.

By now I had lost my orientation and didn't know where I was or in which way the island had to be.

Still, I continued to fly through the storm. Fortunately there were no lightnings at least for now.

More and more I got tired and my arms started to hurt. I needed to roost as soon as possible but there wasn't even a ship near me to land on and if this wouldn't change soon I would surely fall down in the sea and the whole mission too.

I was little short of thinking about to stop flying and let myself fall into the sea. Maybe I would see Percy again in the afterlife? But I was now a bat so I would probably rather go to the underworld of Cama Zotz instead to the place my friend might be.

Heavily breathing for effort and exhaustion I finally saw a beach with some trees right before me.

I didn't know if they belong to my target place or if the storm brought me back to the mainland.

If, it did then it didn't matter to me. The main thing was I could finally rest.

I collected my last strength together and dashed towards the coast.

As I tried to land on a branch of a leaf-tree I slipped and bumbed my head on another branch underneath and lost consciousness, rather for exhaustion than because of the impact.

…

„Shade stop it!" a female voice hissed angrily a while later

„I'm not doing anything."

„Don't pretend to be innocent and stop poking her! Maybe she's hurt."

I felt something poking me in the side and opened my eyes.

At first I saw nothing except blurred outlines of two bats standing right in front of me.

The smaller one bend down on me.

„Hey I think she's waking up," he said and poked me again with something in his hand that looked like a thin stick.

„Then stop poking her already!" complained the female bat again.

Finally, I could see again. My head still felt like an elephant herd ran over it but at least I could see now who the two bats were and couldn't believe my eyes.

Right before me were two bats around my age. One was a female with light brown fur, dark brown mane, orange colored wings, friendly green eyes watching me with concern and light, white blonde hair. On her left wrist was a shiny, silver band.

The other bat was shorter than her, male and with light blue fur, blue wings, light, green eyes with dark blue markings and blonde hair matching his mane.

That couldn't be! I thought shocked. But after knowing that the bat gods Zotz and Nocturna really existed shouldn't this sight be much of a surprise to me. I even expected it a little.

„Are you okay?" one of them asked me taking me out of my thoughts.

„Eh, what? Yes," I answered timidly, „I bumped my head a little when I landed but I'm okay."

„Say did you flew all the way from the mainland by this storm?" the male bat looked at me unbelieving with wide open eyes.

„Well...eh."

„That was pretty dangerous. You could have crashed into the water and drown," the female said sternly to me.

I bit my underlip feeling a bit uncomfortable. She was right, but I needed to come.

She saw my nervous look and seemed to feel bad about what she said.

„I'm sorry," she said, „I didn't want to beset you. I am Marina, Marina Brightwing and this is my friend Shade Silverwing." And with that she introduced herself and the other bat who grinned at me friendly.

„Eh, hello.I'm Fiona..." Oh no, I thought desperately what should I say? To which bat kind did I belong? I really should've asked Mirage about it or let her ask Morgana.

I thought I looked like an european nocturne bat, so maybe Nightwing? Or Duskwing? Or...

Then it hit me as I remembered a cartoon series I used to watch when I was little. Darkwing Duck.

„Fiona Darkwing" I said.

„Never heard of the Darkwings before. Where is your colony," Shade asked me.

„Far away in the east behind the ocean," I answered hoping they would believe me but both still looked at me confused.

„And you flew all the way trough here?"

„Why are you here anyway? Did you get exiled?

„No, no."

I told them about Morgana and Mirage and how I ended up here. Thereby I tried to stay as close to the true as possible without revealing what I really was and how I really got to the witch of the swamps.

„...Therefore, I needed to fly to this island to ask the silverwings, living here about that thief."

I ended my report.

„What?" Shade asked indignant, „Someone wants to kill Nocturna and therefor stole a special poison from a swamp witch and it is supposed to be a silverwing?"

„That's what Mirage said."

„Impossible! Why would someone from my colony or any other silverwing do this? That squirrel must have eaten too much bad nuts."

„We should go tell the elders about this. What if it's true what Fiona said and it was a silverwing. We need to know who it could be." suggested Marina worried.

Shade muttered something about it had to be a Vampyrum, but I reminded him that the thief wants to kill Zotz too. He thought about it and nodded. He knew what great supporters the Vampyrum were to their dark god. Just a year before they almost managed to free him from the underworld and so would have caused great chaos to the world.

Shade sighted and finally agreed going to the elders to tell them my story.

Before I knew it I was standing on a branch by the highest point of tree-heaven and told my story again, watched by eight, sparkling pair of eyes. They belonged the four female elders of the silverwing colony. Lucretia, the chief elder and successor of Frieda, who as far as I knew, died in the south by Shade's last adventure because of her age. Aurora, successor of Bathsheba, who suddenly disappeared near Hibernaculum as Goth and Throbb, two cannibal bats, attacked the colony last winter. And the two newest elders Ariel, Shades Mum and Hecate.

Marina had told me their names before we got here.

As I ended my report, the elders talked quietly with each other discussing what to think about it.

Then they turned to me again. Slowly I got a bit nervous.

The leader Lucretia, an old silverwing with pink fur, purple wings and white gray hair, which might have been blonde a long time ago, asked me again why I thought the thief should be from her colony.

I explained again I was just here to get some information about him.

„You don't even know his name yet you want us to tell you more about him? How do you think should this work?" Lucretia asked me sternly raising an eyebrow.

I swallowed. She was right.

„Well, could it be that you are missing some silverwings, someone who disappeard a short time ago?"

She shook her head. „No, we aren't missing anyone since spring. I'll tell Mercury to report your story to the male elders in stone hold and ask them who this silverwing might be, who hates Nocturna so much. But I tell you again it is definitely no one from my colony."

I felt like she was angry with me blaming her colony. And yet I didn't even say that it was a bat from this colony. Besides, it was Mirage, the gray squirrel, who said thief was a silverwing.

Therefor I tried to convince the elders I hold no grudge against anyone and that it also could have been a silverwing from another colony. This one were just the only known of and closest one to fly to.

„Hm." Lucretia scratched her chin thoughtfully. „As far as I know there aren't many silverwing colonies here in the north. Also, can I not tell you were you could find them, but maybe Zephyr, the wise old bat from the cathedral help you."

I nodded thankfully.

„Wait, let me go with her." cried Shade.

He and Marina were standing in the background the whole time.

„Shade no!" said Ariel, „You must not put yourself in more dangerous adventures."

„But mum," shade protested, „I need to go with her. I want to know who this Silverwing is and I still have the map and Fiona not so she would probably not find Zephyr."

„But..." Ariel tried to say something but Lucretia interrupted her: „Your son is right Ariel, Somebody needs to go with the Darkwing to bring her to Zephyr. Even thought I am not sure if he is the right one for this job." She was obviously not happy choosing Shade for such an important mission.

„I will go with them!" offered Marina.

„You don't have to." said Shade and Marina punched him playfully on the arm.

„Of course I do Silly. You 'll just get in trouble without me." she said smiling.

Lucretia sighted defeated. „So be it. You three will fly tomorrow morning to Zephyr. The storm must have calmed down by then, so it should be safe to go to the mainland."

And with that my audience by the elders was at its end.

„Come!" said Marina to me, „I show you where you can sleep." She and Shade guided me to a branch deeper in the hollow silver maple stump and roosted upside down on it.

I however rolled myself together on top of it. I felt uneasy hanging upside down. What if I would let go of the branch in my sleep or I'd get too much blood in my head. Therefor I rather slept like this.

I was aware that Shade, Marina and the other Silverwing who watched me might find this weird, but I ignored them. All I wanted to do know was to rest and sleep.

Next morning I would start a long journey. I thought about my flew to here I felt sick. But it wouldn't be so bad. After all Shade wasn't much of a flyer as well and managed to get to Hibernaculum, which is far more away than Zephyrs cathedral.

**Autor Note:**

**Silverwing (Charas/Original Story) © Kenneth Oppel/Bardel **

**Story and OCs © me**


End file.
